


I Don't Regret You, Not For A Second

by BohemianGustav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Depressed Sam Winchester, Kind Of Manipulative Dean, Lonely Dean, M/M, Suicide, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: He can feel it deep in his bones this time. His brothers not coming back. He knows it, even though his heart discourages it.





	I Don't Regret You, Not For A Second

**Author's Note:**

> Spam

This was meant to be simple, just like any other did. He had planned on playing that big brother role again but Sammy got pissed again so left it on hold.

Sometimes he didn't know how to handle him. He hadn't really, not since he got hooked up back on the demon blood or since they went hunting together again.

Sam hadn't been the same Sam since ever, really. Dean totally understand, even if just a little, that his suffering was justifiable. But it made him ache somewhere deep in his heart that he couldn't do anything to solve it, couldn't stop his brother screaming hell fire in the early hours of every morning. With the sounds still ringing in his ears, Dean told himself that he couldn't sleep for obvious reasons. He pretended not to have notice Sam flinch and hunch down further into his seat ~ He thought was impossible considering he was 6'5 ~

While he was drunk, Sam would slur words on how he had planned to buy a house but a job got in the way. How once when he was only 13, he had planned to commit suicide once Dad was out for the week but had only been stopped because Dean needed him, or how he hadn't been able to save that child and it should've been him instead.

It hurt him. Dean knew it. Dean could feel some plan brewing in his brother like a sixth sense and it made him feel like he was hit with a brick right in the face, it got him to wake up ~ face the music. Sam was going to leave.

Of course he was.

So when he noticed Sam's packed duffle bag, another car rounding the corner and Sam saying he was going to talk to a longtime missed friend of his.

Dean knew, somewhere deep in his bones. That this, this was the end of the line.

Dean died days later. He didn't see the point in living in a world that was so cruel to him anyway. Up there, he drowned out the sound of painful crying from down there. He knew Sam would be here soon, it was only a matter of time.

He liked to think that Sam thought so as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe


End file.
